


【TSN/花家骨科】好梦半醒

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Relationships: Alex Saverin/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 8





	【TSN/花家骨科】好梦半醒

正文：

“哥哥，我做噩梦了……”

十岁的Eduardo委屈地赤着脚，抱紧了枕头矗在Alex的房间门口。一双毛茸茸的大眼睛蓄了泪，脑袋歪着，好像嘴角一撇就能拧出水来。

Alex本来已经准备睡觉了，他半靠在床头，见此情景又连忙掀开被子下了床，径直走到门口去抱花苞似的幺弟。他已经是成年人的模样，个子高挑身量伟岸，抱起还没抽条的Eduardo轻而易举，他熟练非常地一揽，收紧手臂托稳了起身，由着那两条花枝似的嫩胳膊缠上来，软嘟嘟的脸蛋儿就往他脖子里一个劲儿蹭。

“不怕不怕，哥哥陪dudu睡。”幺弟身上褪不尽的奶香味儿钻进他的鼻腔，Alex贪恋地嗅了嗅，“有哥哥抱着呢，不怕噩梦。”

Eduardo被他哄得安了心，手却不肯松开，直到被哥哥抱着塞进了被窝，他才舒服地哼唧两声。哥哥的怀抱让他放松下来，于是不消一会儿就眼皮打黏地发困。

Alex好笑又怜爱地亲亲小弟的发旋，快要上中学的小朋友还和奶团子一样粘人，在哥哥怀里才能睡得香甜，恨不得每一寸皮肤都紧紧贴着。

幺儿都这么甜蜜，做哥哥的自我安抚道。他侧过身子去关台灯，Eduardo却以为他要起身，眼皮都没掀开就先扯住他的睡衣，喉咙里急匆匆地挤出声音留他。Alex心下软成一汪水，赶忙又去亲他红扑扑的脸蛋儿，小声安慰他哥哥关个灯，关个灯就抱着dudu睡。

Eduardo放心了，哥哥不会骗人的。他安心地闭好眼睛，连嘴角都满足地咂了咂，缩在哥哥怀里一觉安稳到天明。

一直到Eduardo到了情窦初开的年纪，做了噩梦就去钻哥哥被窝的习惯也没能改掉半分。Alex也几次拐弯抹角地说他长大了，不能这么黏着哥哥。可只要他嘴巴一扁，偷换概念地委屈说哥哥是不是不喜欢dudu了，已经在商场上显出锋芒的Saverin长子就败下阵来，只能搂紧了幺弟连亲带哄，毫无办法地由着他。

Eduardo得了便宜就更要卖乖，伎俩娴熟地弯弯眼角，软塌塌地要哥哥说最喜欢dudu，永远喜欢dudu。好像甜话儿才能佐证大哥无条件的宠爱似的，Alex说完再亲亲他，他就眯起眼睛，小猫崽子一样舒舒服服地满意了。

后来每每Eduardo再熟练地钻他被子的时候，Alex只好睁一只眼闭一只眼地当他是性子黏人，成长到青春期的叛逆也抵不过对哥哥的信赖。这是好事，Alex搂紧他纤秀的软腰，竭力回避掉论据里的不合情理。

只是他压根不知，隔三差五就借口噩梦钻进他怀里的幺弟到底是梦了什么才这么急迫地渴求他的安抚。

Eduardo有个小秘密。

他又一次在梦里窥见哥哥了。Saverin家正直英伟的长子在他的梦里成了唤醒春情的引路人，他的乳名被黏稠热烫地唤出来，哥哥舌尖一挑，他就又羞又喜欢地腿心发起软。那张从懵懂看到初绽的英俊脸庞也忽而生出别的意味，高耸的鼻梁与深绿的眼睛织出他的潮水来，他娇怯地凑上去吻，又急忙退回来，怕哥哥嫌他浪荡。

他喜欢哥哥。从第一次在生物课本上知道了自己的特殊之处，就满心想着把秘密第一个跟哥哥分享。他揣着自以为无人知晓的花蕊，兀自把自小的迷恋酿成了蜜糖，就算隐隐约约知道这是不合常理的情谊，可哥哥不会怪我的。他吸着鼻子闷哼，嫩白的长腿夹紧被子，又湿湿旎旎地从梦里热醒过来。

…...想要哥哥。

他委屈地撇嘴，羽绒纵起的床铺也没能让他暖够。夜深会带走人的神志，压抑的渴求都在茫茫黑暗里抽出枝条与骨朵来，他拿白巾帕擦掉了小花洞的梦潮，两片软嘟嘟的湿唇还颤栗着，让他敏感如筛地又觉得腰软。他羞极了，但夜色引着他堕落，于是蹭着腿又跑下床，套着哥哥宽大的旧T恤显得他更细腿伶仃，咚咚咚就蹿到长兄的房门前。

眼角一耷，亮盈盈的水雾就笼了甜棕的眼睛，他跟哥哥赖皮惯了，连门也不敲，两步就钻进被窝。明明一样的床具，Alex的就是要舒服香甜似的。他摆出八岁就熟练掌握的撒娇腔调，直往哥哥怀里蹭，软着嗓子迭声叫哥哥，好像真的是被噩梦惊扰的小男孩儿。

Alex纵容他，欲言又止的拒绝卡断在水漉漉的目光里，叹出一口气，还是毫无办法地去抱早就身长半熟的小弟，由着那双长出色情感的白腿一条挤在自己腿间，一条勾上腰板。再讨一个亲亲，他粘人的幺弟才肯叼着一小块他睡衣的布料沉沉睡去。

是不是把dudu宠坏了……？Alex时常也会抱着Eduardo在心里生出质疑。

然而看着小玫瑰人前的机灵乖巧，十三岁就在国际象棋破下世界纪录的聪慧过人，Alex就动摇了。弟弟粘人不是好事吗，何况是他注定要保护一辈子的心爱宝藏。

于是就自欺欺人地阖上了半只眼，Alex安慰自己，谁知道小家伙什么时候就要长大去黏别人了呢，多抱一天都是偷来的好时光。

Alex出差了，家族业务在里约的部分有了新的动向，作为继承人的长子和父亲一起飞回了南美的老家。

Eduardo撇着嘴，在视频里跟哥哥道过晚安，发着脾气把手机甩得老远。三天，还有三天Alex才能回来。怎么去那么久嘛，Eduardo翻过身，赌气地一个劲儿拍打哥哥的枕头，好像那真能泄愤似的。

他昨晚含着半包泪跟Alex闹，说做了噩梦外面还下暴雨，没有哥哥抱睡不着。Alex拿礼物哄他，又承诺小家伙回来以后一周都无条件抱着睡，最后被磨得没法，说让dudu去睡哥哥的被窝好不好，哥哥陪dudu聊天到睡着。Eduardo勉为其难地点点头，算是同意了。

可是哥哥的被窝也填不满想念，十几岁的少年人被青涩的欲望烧起来时难捱极了，何况他还有着两副用来渴求哥哥疼爱的器官，当然就翻了倍地想。

Eduardo夹着哥哥的枕头磨蹭，可光滑柔软的触感太虚妄，他想要更粗粝的触碰——哥哥一天忙碌过后略有冒头的胡茬、裹茧的森冷手指、线条嶙峋的手臂、起伏安稳的胸膛，他想要得不得了，哭腔都快被催出来。软被越被他夹在腿间也只是饮鸩止渴，他昏沉沉地委屈。忽然日间同学们在私底下的有色聊天回溯进脑瓜——青春期的少年少女们总是对性充满无所畏惧的好奇，尝试着抚慰陌生的欲望，和喜欢的人亲密，或者自己学着消解。

他踉跄地滑下床，去开哥哥的衣柜，Alex着装一向正式而规整，整排的衬衫都是低调的色系。他伸手去捞那件铁灰色的——他喜欢那件，Alex很爱穿，他也……常梦见它。他手脚凌乱地扯下来，迫不及待把脸蛋儿埋进去嗅哥哥的味道，硬挺的领口尖划过唇瓣，他就急不可耐地叼住吮吸。抱着衣服，又跌回床里，软铺和哥哥的怀抱一样无条件地接纳了他。

他咛了半声，学着偷偷在网上看过的那样把手往下伸，皮肤热得发烫，指尖却像是别人的一样微微有些凉意。他小心翼翼地拿指头去碰那两瓣不该有的软肉，甫一贴上就被水嫩的触感吓得呀出声来。他的手指觉得奇异，小花穴更是羞痒难耐地挤出一点蜜来，他嘬着哥哥的衬衫，鼻尖萦绕的全是熟悉的气味。

他从小被母亲教导不能跟别人太亲密，哥哥也不行，不许一起洗澡上厕所。他初时不懂，后来才明白母亲让他藏好的究竟是什么，可随之苏醒的还有无法抵御的欲望。他尝试抗拒，却终于在渴求里一败涂地。

Alex回到迈阿密之后的当晚就被缠住，他同样被想念攥紧的心在小玫瑰扑进怀里的时候终于得到解放。Eduardo已经是将近成年的身形，虽然纤秀，抱起来的时候那双长腿却能直接环起他的腰——相比于兄弟，那姿势更像久别的情人。Alex呼出一口气，竭力甩掉不合时宜的想法，抱着人一起倒在床上听小弟絮絮地跟他委屈。

得了哥哥的怀抱，Eduardo像块粘牙奶糖似的整个人都黏在他身上，蜜桃似的肉臀都娇沉沉地贴上来，每一寸发着热的皮肤都在大张旗鼓地倾诉起缠绵。

Alex搂紧他，却在幺儿甜蜜的味道里尴尬起来——他起反应了，对他的亲弟弟。

这也不是第一次，成年男人的性欲虽不像青少年一样不讲道理，但意念放松的混沌里也难免模糊了伦理道义，忘了怀里人的亲缘关系，只想嗅着他花似的香气大快朵颐。然而几次手都捏上了幺弟浑圆的肉臀又忽然惊醒，冷水劈头泼下来，他扼住一切欲念的行进，连呼吸都停顿片刻才能让荒唐的震惊冲刷过去。

这种时候他也只能小心推开缠在身上的Eduardo，到浴室冲一把凉。起先他连释放一次都觉得亵渎幺弟，错得荒谬绝伦，可渐渐底线也被甜蜜地折磨松动，他夜深迷蒙时被蹭出了火，就吻一吻dudu比花瓣还娇柔的脸蛋，轻手轻脚地把自己锁进浴室对着白墙闭上眼睛纾解一发。至于闭起眼后脑海中的画面，他不肯在清醒时回想分毫。

然而，在尚且神志清明的时候对着Eduardo起念，这倒是头一次。

他刚想推开一点幺弟，就被Eduardo又哼唧着黏紧，一寸都不肯离开哥哥。Alex只好姿势僵硬地搂着他，长途奔袭的疲惫找上门来，他在在熟悉的馥郁花香里还是放松下来，生理的兴奋似乎没能抵挡过困意。听着Eduardo奶味十足的念叨，昏昏沉沉地阖上了眼。

迷糊睡了半宿，他忽然感到怀里的小家伙在推自己，还湿湿热热地叫着“哥哥——”，于是惺忪掀开眼皮，喉口干涸地问做噩梦了吗？

Eduardo口齿不清地又唤了两声哥哥，他清醒了一些，下意识去亲幺弟的额头安抚，又开口问，“怎么了？”

“哥哥——”怀里的小玫瑰听起来快要哭了，却努力持稳了调子，“我，我想给你看样东西……”

他不得其法，这深更半夜有什么不能等到次日一早，可纵容早成了习惯，“Dudu要给我看什么？”

Eduardo在他臂弯里深吸了一口气，软绵绵的手去抓他的腕子，引着他一路往被窝深处探去。

他最初还茫然，顺着他的动作往里摸。直到幺弟幼嫩的腿根被他的指尖触及，他立时清醒了过来。肌肉被烫到似的绷紧，制止了对方越雷池的企图。

“Eduardo！你干什么！”

被他厉声一喝，Eduardo登时滚下泪来，力气也全失了，手虚虚握着哥哥的手腕不敢使力，委屈顺着被拒绝的指尖就涌上来。

“哥哥——Dudu觉得、觉得身体好奇怪……”幺弟的哭腔惹人怜爱，“哥哥不肯碰，是不是也知道Dudu是怪物……”

泪水顺着眼角滚落下来，大颗珍珠似的砸进枕头洇出一块水渍。那双眼睛盛满了渴求与恐惧，Alex半秒都没担住，喝住幺弟的气势尽散，连忙心疼地俯身去亲他的额间，“当然不是，宝贝，Dudu，你当然不是怪物。”

Eduardo抓着他不再绷紧的手腕，一咬牙就往腿间扯，哥哥半蜷的手指就贴上了他的腿心。

“可是，可是Dudu有这个——呜，生物书里说过男孩子、男孩子不应该有这个的……”

Alex呼吸都窒住了。手指方寸不敢挪动。幺弟隐秘的雌穴就在他手底下，甚至两瓣嫩肉湿漉漉的，正随着呼吸怯生生地夹他的手。

“……”他深吸了一口气才稍微让神智归位片刻，强装镇静，“Dudu是天使性别，所以才有这个，”蚌肉似的花唇跟着他话里的所指鲜活地吸夹了一下，他不得不顿住少顷才能维持平静，“……Dudu不怕，这是上帝给你的礼物，宝贝别哭。”

这话似乎没能起到安慰的作用，Eduardo的眼泪还是吧哒吧哒掉个不停，浸湿的委屈让他听起来可怜极了，“呜……哥哥是不是、是不是觉得Dudu恶心，才不肯，呜……才不肯碰Dudu的。”

看在上帝的份上，Alex Saverin觉得此刻是他人生中忍耐力突破极限的节点。

他比世上任何温香软玉都甜美可口的幺弟缩在他的怀里，用上天只肯让天使拥有的双重器官诱惑他堕落，甚至将他的拒绝看作屈辱。

“没有没有，宝贝，”他绷紧了行将烧断的脆弱神经，“Dudu最漂亮了，Dudu怎么样都是哥哥最爱的宝贝。”

他的小天使却一扁嘴，丝毫不承他的情，“哥哥骗人，你都没看过，怎么可以说漂亮。”

Alex的神智轰然一塌，觉悟出来这是小玫瑰讨他疼爱的刻意安排。

他忍得咬牙切齿，空出的那手去钳Eduardo的下颌骨，“你知道自己在干什么吗，Dudu？”

Eduardo顺着他的动作仰起脸，泪花泛滥，却让那双鹿眼更清亮起来。他乖巧又坚定地点头，黏连的哭腔为了自证似的都咬字清晰起来，“我知道，”他说，“我就是，就是想把第一次给哥哥。”

他凑上前去亲吻兄长的鼻尖，奶香又回到声调里，他拿弱质的气音撒起娇来，“Dudu最喜欢哥哥了，想第一个给哥哥看……”

Alex心下震动，克制的约束终于被如愿抛开，深埋的爱意与欲望得以绽放，他浑身的肌肉都舒展又重新绷紧，如有神临一般充满即将梦寐得偿的欢愉。

僵死的手指恢复知觉地一挑，两片软肉让他吓得一颤，却仍然又羞又湿地裹紧了来客。

“Dudu乖，哥哥也最喜欢你，”他缓过神来，年长几岁的沉稳随之回到躯体，“不怕，哥哥疼你。”

Eduardo见状，泪水又涌出来，这次却是因为快乐。他伸手搂紧了哥哥，腿根娇怯地颤抖，却还是门户大开地敞着，让哥哥能妥帖地疼爱自己。

Alex见他又哭鼻子，心里的疼惜也泛上来，手腕轻甩两下挣脱他没力气的牵引，中指往前推了半寸，就被高热的花瓣裹着往里吮起来。低下头，他的吻先落在小玫瑰哭红的鼻尖，像个来自兄长的安抚，随后薄唇下滑，就擒住了对方的。

“唔……”

这是Eduardo第一个成人意味的吻，又是来自心爱的人，他忍不住屏住了呼吸不敢妄动，由着哥哥含住自己的唇瓣，接着又被舌头探了进来。他被亲得津液盛不住地往外溢，呜呜咽着，被哥哥笑着提醒要呼吸，昏头转向地照做完毕，全然注意不到哥哥的手指几乎大半根都陷进了软穴。

“Dudu……”Alex喟叹地念他的小名，仿佛两个短音节比赞美诗还要圣洁得多，“Dudu，我的宝贝……害怕吗？”

他摇摇头，脸上的表情像是被蛊惑了心神，即使是先主动讨要的一方，也在引领之下成了只能哀哀承受的猎物，Alex还只是亲了亲他，他就被弄得浑身酥麻，藏在被褥底下的皮肤烧起火来，那种梦里才有过的朦胧热望忽然有了实感。

“哥哥轻轻的，好不好？”Alex亲吻他的侧脸，手指徐徐往里推进。他的动作轻柔，Eduardo全然感觉不到被侵入的恐惧，只觉得哥哥指尖的薄茧磨得软肉愈发酸痒，更深的地方却升起羞不可言的渴望。

“哥哥——”他半娇半嗔地讨要，“里面，里面痒……”

他的Dudu就是有本事把淫媚的求欢咬出纯情与无辜来，Alex不再小心翼翼，把中指抽出一截，与无名指并拢成剑，指尖挑开嫩肉的遮掩就往里塞去。他把拇指向前探，一用力就碾上了悄悄冒头的娇嫩花蒂，Eduardo自己没碰过那里，哥哥一压就受惊似的要呼出声来。

Alex眼疾手快地捂住他的嘴，没让那声尖叫成形，“嘘——Dudu是想把大家吵醒吗，嗯？这里这么舒服？”

他手底下的那双鹿眼委屈地一红，却没下面的小嘴涌出的水多，第一次被玩弄阴蒂的快感让Eduardo受不了，喉咙深处滚出小动物一样的哀鸣，整个人也挣扎着扭动起来。Alex没轻易放过他，手底下噗嗤噗嗤地用力揉搓抽插，不消几下就让幺弟在他怀里僵住了身体，下面的甬道嘬着他的指头发起抖来，再静止了两秒，一大股花蜜就冲下来蘸满了他作乱的手。

“还痒吗？”

他贴心地等Eduardo第一次的阴道射液吐完，放开了小玫瑰的嘴巴，果不其然看到一张通红的脸蛋。他看着幺弟这副模样喜欢得不得了，于是玩心大起，得寸进尺地羞他， “喜不喜欢，是Dudu想要的吗？”

Eduardo刚经历了第一次真正的高潮，还是被哥哥的手指没两下就弄得缴械，又舒服又羞赧，还有几分不服气的委屈。他软绵绵地哼一声，偏过头不肯给哥哥看脸，却立刻又被钳着下巴转回来亲。Alex的吻放肆起来，不再体贴他的没经验，舌头侵略似的凶狠起来，他哪里受过这种，只能张着嘴巴被哥哥弄得口涎四溢，津液顺着下颌滴滴答答地淌。

趁他被亲得迷糊，Alex把被他的淫液沾湿的手指塞进他的口腔里时也一下子没回过神来，乖巧地嘬起哥哥的手指，好像Alex往他嘴里塞些什么他都会乖乖吮吸一样。

“甜不甜，”Alex笑着问，“Dudu自己的味道，喜欢吗？”

Eduardo才恍然似的要把他的手指往外吐，软舌才刚用力就被两根手指夹住调戏，他呜咽着，却觉得热意更盛，两条白腿踢起被子，想要透一透气。

Alex察觉他的意图，顺着掀掉了软被，大敞的双腿和睡衣被推到锁骨全然聊胜于无的上半身就暴露出来。羞赧的粉意顺着足尖烧得他通红，被完全看光的感觉让他受不住地想并腿，奈何自己先冲哥哥敞开的腿，怎么可能还有合上的机会。

伸手箍住幺弟在深夜里白得发亮的腿根，Alex感觉仿佛才饮下一盅烈酒，热辣感烧过他的神经与脾胃，那个漂亮的小秘密就这么赤裸裸地给他看了去。

他的心魂都被弟弟腿间的光景勾得飞散。那根修长俊秀的男性物事娇怯地挺得笔直，抵在平坦凹陷的小肚皮上，而从根部往下的位置，那张他才摸过的小嘴湿盈盈地颤抖着，嫩得仿佛刚被撬开的鲜活蚌肉，被他看着都敏感地直打哆嗦。

大约是他看得太过专注，Eduardo哼唧着不成气候的甜调子要合腿，却被他一用力就打得更开折起，迫着白鸟似的双脚踩着床上。

“Dudu不是想给哥哥看吗，”他连头都没抬，仿佛真的探查一样看得细致入微，“哥哥还在看呢，别乱动。”

他边说边贴得更近，最后一个字的吐息全拍在花瓣似的软肉上。他抬眼对上Eduardo的目光，唇舌就贴上去，满口含住了未经人事的处女小穴。

“哥哥——”Eduardo咬着手指惊喘。

不敢声张的气音让男人心中的暴虐欲望烧得更旺，他把紧了软滑绷紧的腿根，舌尖一勾就钻了进去。他吃得放肆非常，舌尖调戏了探头探脑的小花蒂就钻进去作乱，粗糙的舌面刮过嫩肉，带出一波一波的水液和颤抖。Eduardo的骚甜让他上瘾，于是忍不住吸得更用力，甚至用上手指按压裹乱。

Eduardo哪里受得住这样过分的作弄，他压着嗓子乱叫一通，Alex、哥哥、大哥，上面的小嘴里蹦出来撒娇又讨饶的字节，惯来好用的伎俩此刻却派不上用场了，哥哥打定了主意要把他吃得喷水。他挣扎了几下，刚才那种烧断弦似的快感又一次从下面涌上来，他拱起脊背竭力抵御，本能却让他在哥哥殷勤的服务里放松了神经，高潮来得剧烈又淋漓，他咬着手背哼唧，像濒死的小动物，僵直了半晌又松弛下来。

Alex的脑袋从下面拱上来的时候他还没回过神来，像在云端一样的快乐让他迷糊了。直到哥哥糊了满脸黏腻地来亲他，他才嘤了一声不好意思起来。

“哥哥……”

他喃喃地抱住对方的脑袋，心里充盈的满足让他想哭又想笑的，滑到嘴边就只剩下口齿不清的“哥哥”。

Alex知道他的心思，双手摸索着他没骨头似的身体，火热的吻落在颈窝又滑向锁骨，“我在呢。”他口齿含混，叼起幺弟胸口的红粒，“我在呢，Dudu宝贝，不怕……”

“哥哥……”Eduardo被他弄得又痒起来，涎液淌下来，他满脸都是水——泪水、口水、Alex蹭给他的淫水，“啊……唔，哥哥……那里……”

Alex笑着吮吸他的乳尖，另一边也被拈起又揉捏，“那里怎么了，告诉哥哥。”

“啊……那里、呜呜，那里很舒服……哥哥——”

他的幺弟果真被他宠坏了，害怕的时候只会黏黏糊糊喊哥哥，好像本能似的。

“乖孩子，说出来哥哥才能让你更舒服，对不对。”他大言不惭地哄骗，奖励似的牙尖叼上乳果，细致研磨起来。

“呜——”Eduardo仰着巴掌小脸，受苦似的捱过一轮，胸脯却挺得老高，恨不得就喂到哥哥的嘴边。他信了哥哥的话，欲望挂在舌尖就诚实地吐露出来，“哥哥，哥哥……下面……给、呜，给dudu吧……”

“好。都给你，宝贝，要什么都给你——”他凑上去吻那双红透的唇，情话里掺足了真心，可惜动作却粗鲁。他急躁地扯掉下着，紫黑粗硕的阴茎就直直打在Eduardo的腿根上，烫得人颤抖。

Eduardo就着月色才看清他在梦里模糊渴求了很久的大家伙，实在是……好大，他悄悄吞了吞口水，这怎么能吃得进去…… 会被、会被撑坏吧……

他忍不住瑟缩了一下，就被Alex察觉，安抚的亲吻落下来，细细密密地吮走他的眼泪与不安。

“害怕吗？”

他仰头，对上Alex的绿眼睛，积压的渴望与想念寻得门路涌上来，担忧忽然就没了立身之地。他伸手去搂发问得意有所指的兄长，像是献身给神明的处子一样露出脆弱的脖颈。

“不怕，”他清脆地回答，“我喜欢哥哥……想要哥哥。”

Alex露出一个温柔的表情，紧接着俯下身吻他，从爱意到欲求。他被亲得动情，任由着尺寸吓人的伞头在滑溜溜的臀瓣间逡巡着探索。

支在两侧的小腿被Alex的腰侧蹭得发痒，于是无师自通地缠上去，算是默许了那个急躁的大家伙要进来的意图。Alex了然地吮他的耳垂，一手滑下去握着两个人的阴茎撸动了两把，随后放开了小弟的那根，扶着自己的根部让酥软的花穴虚虚吃进一个头去。

“唔……”

“放松，Dudu……”Alex哄他，“你太紧了，宝贝，放松点，让我进去。”

他哼出惨媚的气声，努力听从哥哥的指令放松小穴，顺着顶弄的动作配合，蜜水越滑越多，Alex一记猛刺，圆硕的头部就挺了进去。

“啊……哥、哥哥……”他疼得受不住，却不想让哥哥出去，手臂和双腿都跟着发抖也不肯松开。

Alex见他如此，心疼得无以复加，低头仔细吻他发汗的鼻尖和抿直的嘴唇，又伸手去抚慰糊满口水的乳头，转移感官帮他放松下来。

他抽泣着噎了两声，哥哥的安抚奏效了，原本绷紧推拒入侵者的小穴软下来，还体恤哥哥地又泌出一点甜汁来。Alex也松下一口气，他被夹得寸步难行并不好过，见Dudu适应，又尝试着往里挺进了些许。

“嗯……”Eduardo的调子里掺上了一丝甜腻，被蹭到了刚刚手指开拓过的痒处，火辣的痛感消退了不少，反而充盈的饱胀开始取而代之地漫过感官。

Alex没错过他的反应，于是往外抽出一点之后用力挺腰往里狠撞了几下。暴涨的经络碾过敏感的内壁，Eduardo咬着被角闷哑地痛呼出声，急促喘息，却没叫大哥停下。

他睁着一双无辜的鹿眼，除了眼角的艳丽偷藏了情欢，整个人都真真像是失足坠落的天使，他攀着Alex的腰背，仿佛救命稻草，然而屁股里却吃进了一整根尺寸惊人的阴茎。他在和亲哥哥的媾合，却依然纯洁得发光，上帝果真不公平，Alex看着他心想，不然怎么会允许天使来和人类相爱。

他不得不深呼一口气，Eduardo咬得紧，尽管小穴自己淌了不少水出来帮他助兴，但他毕竟是第一次，紧致湿热的甬道怯极了，不知所措地裹紧他。他又低声安抚了一会儿，手指捻过通红的奶尖，热息喷满幺弟的耳孔又顺着玲珑锁骨留下水泽。直到感觉吃着自己的地方不再紧得动弹不得，反而小心翼翼地缩夹吮吸起来，他才放下心来。

Eduardo下面的小嘴被撑得发白，在哥哥的挑逗下渐渐尝出了好滋味，他闷哼着带出一点甜。哥哥不动就让他感到饱得不行，可刚刚大家伙肆虐摩擦生出的滋味又教他想要起来。

Alex见他不再难受蹙眉，倒是泄出一点渴求的泣音，于是尝试着挺动腰板，深深地刺穿又抽出来，再顶进去就一路破开软肉直取花芯。

“啊——……唔……哥、哥哥……”

这就是允许了。Eduardo卡在半路转调的呼喊给了他鼓励，于是撑起腰背，缓慢却坚实地抽送起来。

承欢的小穴湿泞地软下来，原本难挨的痛意褪下去，酸胀的酥麻充盈了感官。Alex每动一下，Eduardo就跟着颤动，期待已久的快乐在他的体内爆裂开来，每一根神经都被饱足地慰恤，哥哥在……哥哥在操他呢，这个认知给生理的快感加成翻倍。他尖着嗓子呜咽，双腿双手缠紧了兄长，想让他再弄快一点似的，想让哥哥用急风骤雨似的占有带他体验成年人的欢愉。

“Dudu真是小馋猫，这么爱吃哥哥的东西吗？”Alex知道了他的心思，也不再克制自己，把紧了幺弟的软腰往怀里一拽，迫使他连根吃到最深。他又呼出一口恶气，攫紧了手底下的娇躯，狠戾爬上心头，动作就跟着粗鲁不堪起来。

Eduardo随着他的动作打晃，仰高了头承受。哥哥身上的气味被情热蒸得四溢，惹得他贪婪地伸出舌头想舔食进肚。软穴跟着收缩，努力服务着兄长肏进来的阴茎。他的水流个不停，仿佛被凿穿的泉眼正迫不及待地汩汩外涌。Alex被嘬得极爽，脑髓都要被那张贪吃的小嘴吸出去，发了狠地往里撞，直把幺弟肏得只会濒临窒息般嘶嘶急喘。

Alex爱惨了他的反应，臣服又乖顺的姿态让他仿若哥哥的宠妃一般，懵懂的小穴全凭本能地接纳侍奉，多粗暴的对待都照单全收下来，只要是哥哥给的福泽一分都不肯浪费。他的理智烧断，凶恶非常地一顿狠肏，让初次被使用的小花洞又淋漓漓地喷了两茬水，射精的感觉就强烈起来。

“宝贝，我的乖Dudu，想吃精液吗，想要哥哥射给你吗？”他肉抵肉地搂紧了幺弟，嘴里胡乱地拿下流话激着苦苦受着的Eduardo。

Eduardo早被他弄得不知身处何处，答不上话，只凭本能地断断续续叫着哥哥，一声比一声还甜媚，尾音如丝地绕在Alex的耳边，把两个人不可分离地缠在一起。

Alex只当他哀哀叫床是默认，一阵猛撞，架势快要将怀中软腰撞碎，随后狠狠埋进最深处，浓浆如愿喷薄而出，填满了他心爱的宝贝。

他拥着Eduardo又喘了半晌才支起半边身子，软烂如泥的幺弟已经被他奸得半晕，正迷离地眯着眼张嘴吸气。男人的征服欲褪下去，对小弟的疼爱又潮涌而上，他拍着Eduardo的背帮他顺气，低声哄他做完了，不怕了，舒不舒服……

Eduardo身酥体软的，缓了半天也没回复多少气力，可好歹神智回到了小脑瓜里。他疲懒地掀开眼皮去看，Alex就贴着他在吻他的侧脸，鼻息还炙热地喷在颊边，他在这时才忽然被满足的快乐击中，真的和哥哥做了呀……Dudu是哥哥的了……

“哥哥，哥哥——”他开口黏哒哒地叫，心口堵满了恍惚的欣喜不知如何表达，“喜欢、我最喜欢哥哥了……”

Alex凑过来细细吻他，这次是情人般的狎昵，“傻宝贝，我也最喜欢你，只喜欢你了。”

得了他的回应，Eduardo终于被疲惫与酸软找上门来，他嘟着嘴要哥哥揉，浑身都疼，那里都要揉揉，结果嘟哝了没两句就迷糊地昏睡过去。

Alex好笑地抱紧他，仔细给人清理干净才又躺回去。和亲弟弟跨越边界的行为让他一时情绪复杂，可怀里的宝贝往他身上一蹭他又什么都不愿再计较了。大不了带着Eduardo远走高飞，他低头亲了亲小弟睡熟的眉眼，人一辈子何其有幸能拥所爱入怀，真要赴汤蹈火，他也不会肯放手了。

“晚安，Dudu，”他拧紧的眉心终于放松，决定比他想象中轻松很多，“我爱你。”

——人们直奔天堂，人们直下地狱。


End file.
